Save Me
by Kixyelle
Summary: The two were seperated in circumstances beyond their control. One sent off to be married against their will. The other persumed dead. The order of the world is in chaos. But there still might be a way left to fix everything...TidusYuna COMPLETED
1. Why?

A/N: Hallo! I've got little to say so I'll keep my mouth shut before I start to babble about useless stuff. Like Inuyasha. I LOVE INUYASHA! It's my fav anime. I've never read the manga though…must stop talking! Can't stop talking! SHUT UP! There I shut up! Wait I didn't because I'm still talking! I should tape my mouth shut! (Grabs Duck tape and tapes mouth shut) (Muffled babbling)

Story: Save Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zip. Zero. Nada. Nothing!

Summary: Say back at the Al Bhed Home Tidus was left behind and everyone was to late to stop Yuna's marriage. Everyone believes that Tidus was dead. Yuna tries to cope with her sorrow while being married to Seymour. While Tidus tries to find a way back to Yuna and his friends. Will Tidus and Yuna ever see each other again? PLEASE READ!

Chapter 1: Why?

Q-Q

Yuna was preparing for her wedding. A brown haired woman worked away on her wedding dress. She was in Bevelle getting forcibly married to Seymour. She didn't exactly remember how she had gotten there. All she remembered was beginning beneath Macalania Temple. Then Sin showed up and the rest was a blur.

The woman doing her dress was murmuring things as she worked. Yuna heard some of her words. She mentioned her family several times and that she didn't get paid enough to do her job. Yuna could tell this woman had issues with her life.

Her dress was soon finished and the brown haired woman left. She was replaced by a blonde who would be doing her hair. She put Yuna's hair into an elaborate bun. The blonde also did her make up. She was then ushered out of the room and down a long hallway.

Yuna met with Seymour in a large doomed room. He stared at her with his icy blue eyes. She shivered at his gaze.

"You look beautiful Lady Yuna." He complimented. Yuna took none of the words to heart.

"Cut the act." She snapped at him, "I won't go through with this marriage! My guardians will come for me!"

"How can they? They're to busy at the Al Bhed home for you. Maybe they'll even be killed." Seymour replied casually. Yuna tensed up at his words of her friends dieing.

"………" Yuna remained quiet.

"Come now Lady Yuna it is time for our wedding!" Seymour exclaimed as he led Yuna out onto a long platform.

As Yuna walked down the long platform she concentrated. She was concentrating on trying to send her future husband. She also prayed that her guardians would come to her rescue. The end of the platform was approaching surprisingly fast. Still no one had come to her aid.

The priest began the ritual. She had to do something or she would become Seymour's wife. Yuna tried harder at trying to send Seymour. But it was to no avail. Before she knew it was over the priest finished speaking and pronounced them married. Seymour kissed her full on the lips. He tasted like rotting flesh but what could she expect he was dead, unsent, the dead living with those that were alive. That moment was the beginning of much pain to come.

Q-Q

Tidus and others stood on top of a sand hill. In front of them was a burning Home. Rikku looked near tears but held them back. Wakka looked shocked and upset even though he hated the Al Bhed he had to give them sympathy on this. Lulu looked even more depressed then normally. Kimahri and Auron remained emotionless. And Tidus at first looked shocked and upset like Wakka but that expression soon became one of determination.

"We should go help them!" Tidus exclaimed. Rikku immediately signed up for Tidus's idea. Wakka looked unsure. Lulu, Kimahri and Auron had no problem agreeing.

"No we shouldn't help the Al Bhed they're evil with they're evil Machina!" Wakka tried to reason. Rikku now looked furious which was a rare emotion for the normally peppy Al Bhed. She kicked in the shins and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU WAKKA? YOU'RE SO HEARTLESS!"

"What was with the yelling and kicking, ya?" Wakka said rubbing his sore shin.

"It was for being insensitive." Lulu answered more coldly than usual.

"Wakka we're all going you don't have to go but that was a really wrong thing to say. You're racist. Just so you know Yuna might be there." Tidus informed the red head. The group began running down the hill towards Home. Wakka decided to go with them and sprinted to catch up.

Home was filled with fiends and Guado. Al Bhed lay on the ground dead. Rikku ran over to several Al Bhed and tried to talk to them. A couple said their last words to the blonde girl.

"Come on! Yunie would be in the Summoners Sanctum!" Rikku yelled over the noise of burning and fighting. The group made their way through hordes of fiends and burning areas. When the reached their target there was only Dona and Issaru there. No Yuna. Al Bhed were lying dead around them. The two Summoners were starting to perform sendings.

"What happened?" Rikku asked.

"They gave their lives for us." Issaru answered, "We could at least give them a proper sending."

"Rikku why were Summoners brought here?" Tidus asked. Rikku looked even more depressed.

"We brought them here to stop their Pilgrimages." Rikku explained, "You see when a Summoner summons the Final Aeon. It will not only destroy Sin it will also kill the Summoner."

"So you mean Yuna will die, right! Why was I never told this? And to think this entire time I've been telling Yuna "Let's go to Zanarkand together!" Well I'm going to stop the Final Aeon from killing Yuna." Tidus yelled sorrowfully.

"But first we should get out of here." Lulu said. Everyone agreed and began running toward the exit. The group met up with Cid, Rikku's father.

"Ya all follow me we can escape via Airship. There's nothing left that we can do for Home!" Cid yelled. The group followed him towards the Airship. Tidus was running slower than everyone else still feeling deep sorrow.

Everyone hurried into the Airship hoping to escape with their lives. Now Home was crumbling to bits. Pieces of metal began dropping. Everyone was in the Airship but Tidus he had fallen behind on the trek there.

"TIDUS HURRY!" Rikku yelled from the entrance as the Airship started up. Tidus ran as fast as he could. When he had just about reached Rikku a huge piece of metal came crashing down. Rikku screamed out his name as the Airship took off. Leaving Tidus in the crumbling Al Bhed city.

Q-Q

After the wedding kiss that sealed Yuna's fate she was brought to a large ball room. Many people awaited the new couple there. She had been forced to walk in arm in arm with Seymour. People walked over to them and congratulated them. They said things like "You two are perfect for each other!" and "I've never seen a more perfect match then you two!" and "Congrads on getting married!" and etc.

Yuna was soon able to wretch herself away from the crowds and go sit in a corner. She long given up on sending Seymour and she couldn't take him on her own. Her only hope was that her friends would come for her. Music began playing, it was a slow waltz. Everyone grabbed a partner and began waltzing. A Guado came over to Seymour and interrupted his dance with a young women. The Guado whispered something in his ear. This caused Seymour to grin evilly, which he hid so no one could see. He said his farewells to the lady and made his way over to Yuna.

"I have some news that may interest you Lady Yuna. Bad and good." Seymour informed the Summoner. Yuna perked up a bit at news that may interest her.

"What are these news?" Yuna asked eagerly.

"You seem so eager, maybe I should make you do something for these news." Seymour laughed, "But I shall show you a drop of kindness and tell you. Even though one will probably hurt more to know than not to. I'll start with the good news. Your friends escaped on an Airship." Seymour informed Yuna. She felt a spark of hope light up in her. "Now for the bad news. That blonde boy, Tidus was left behind in the crumbling burning building. By now he's probably dead!" Seymour emphasized the word dead. That flickering light of hope was extinguished with these news. Yuna felt a sob choking in her neck. Tears began to form at her eyes. Tidus was dead, her Tidus. She never even got to tell him how she felt, that she loved him.

Yuna fell to the ground in a fit of sobs. The music was stopped and guests stared over at the sobbing Summoner. Seymour stood above her with a content smirk on his face hidden from anyone's view. Seymour announced, "Please return to partying. She is simply having a breakdown form having so much happiness thrown upon her." The music started back up and everyone went along as if nothing happened. Yuna stood up still weeping.

"You killed him! Murder!" She choked out. No one paid any heed to her words they just thought that she was going a little crazy and it was hard to hear her words over the music and roar of chatting.

"My dear Yuna, I didn't kill him I just helped lead it there." Seymour explained. Yuna stopped crying after five more minutes and regained her posture. A woman who looked about thirty walked over. Her hair was in a spiral sort of hair do. She had high set cheek bones and looked like she had had a lot of plastic surgery done. She wore a V-neck dress in the color of lavender. There was a cut in the front of the dress above the knees. The dress was so long that it draped a foot after her across the floor.

"Pleased to meet you Lady Yuna, I'm Leiko Inyo." Leiko introduced her self.

"I'm pleased to meet you too Miss Inyo." Yuna said as she bowed her head. She already didn't like this women.

"I was wondering if you two planned on having children soon?" Leiko asked. She pulled a fan out of a light blue purse and began fanning herself. Yuna was disgusted at the thought of having kids with the monster standing next to her. Who would want to have children with a unsent murder?

"No!" Yuna replied before Seymour could talk, "What I mean is that we just got married and we should probably wait awhile before we do that." Yuna was trying to keep everything under wraps in control. Her only goal for the moment was try to escape Seymour which would prove difficult.

"Oh I see. You want to wait to see if you really want kids or not." Leiko said. Yuna nodded in agreement. "Well it was charming getting to meet you but I really must be off." With that Leiko left. Shortly afterwards the reception ended and Yuna was brought to a room upstairs. It had a large circular bed in the middle with blue sheets. Pillows adorned the bed almost everywhere. There was also a veil going across the bed. There was a soft rug beneath her feet that was colored a light pink. Over to the left was a large set of doors leading out to a balcony where you had a marvelous view of all of Bevelle. To the east side of the room was a tell mahogany wardrobe.

"This will be your room while we stay in Bevelle. Your maid will be here soon." Seymour said. He departed leaving Yuna to the enormous room. She walked over to the huge dresser and pulled out a pink silk pajama shirt and blue flannel bottoms. She changed quickly and tossed her wedding dress into a nearby hamper. She noticed a door to the right. Inside was a really nice bathroom. It even had a sauna!

Yuna heard a door open and close. She ran out of the bathroom to see a platinum blonde girl wearing a white dress with a jean coat. She had very vivid green eyes. The blonde was panting. "Hi I'm Tomiko your maid! Sorry I'm late!" Tomiko apologized.

"It's no problem." Yuna assured the girl. Tomiko walked closer to her.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Tomiko asked. Yuna nodded slowly wondering what she would ask. "Did you want to marry Seymour?" Yuna was surprised that Tomiko asked such a question. "Please answer truthfully! I promise not to tell anyone!"

"No I didn't. I actually hate him." Yuna answered, fresh tears brimming the edges of her eyes as she remembered him telling her about Tidus. Before Yuna knew it she launched into the whole story. Tomiko listened intently through the entire way.

"So he killed the guy you fell in love with. That sucks! Plus he's unsent! My guess is that your in a lot of trouble Lady Yuna. I really hate him now!" Tomiko fumed. Yuna smiled she liked this girl and she was glad to tell someone about what exactly was happening.

Tomiko soon had to leave to do some work but promised Yuna that she would talk to her in the morning. Yuna took a peek at a clock to see the time. It was eleven o'clock, it was getting late. She started to make her way over to the bed when she remembered the balcony. She went outside the doors to find an amazing view.

Yuna leaned against the railing looking up. The sky was a black mixed with dark blue. Stars twinkled in every corner. To her astonishment a shooting star passed by. The city below was light up. It reminded Yuna of her childhood when she had lived in Bevelle. She had been about four, it was a hazy memory. Her father, Braska had brought her to a hill outside of Bevelle. From there she had been able to overlook the city. Everything had looked just like it did now. Yuna wished her friends were here with her to enjoy the view with her, especially Tidus.

"It's quite beautiful isn't it?" Seymour said as he entered the balcony. Yuna tensed up at hearing his bone chilling voice. She figured it was best to remain silent. That was when an idea came to Yuna. She could jump off the railing and summon an aeon to catch her. Then she could leave Bevelle and meet up with her friends and see if he was really dead.

Yuna quickly leaped over the railing in one smooth motion. Seymour had seen this coming and grabbed her leg as soon as she thought that she was home free. "Where do you think you're going Lady Yuna?" He hissed. Seymour pulled her back over the ledge, banging her head along the way. He tossed Yuna carelessly to the ground. Yuna felt around her head and came upon a large bump. Whenever she touched it, even the slightest touch she twitched at the pain it sent her.

"Clever Lady Yuna, clever but you'll need more to escape Bevelle. We'll stay here for some time then we'll move on to continue your Pilgrimage." Seymour said.

"Why continue my Pilgrimage?" Yuna asked perplexed.

"So you can defeat Sin and I'll become the next Sin and destroy Spira, freeing it from all of its pain and suffering." Seymour answered. Yuna didn't like what Seymour was saying. Why would he want to destroy Spira? He was already dead. Yuna thought that these questions would be answered later.

Fireworks began exploding in the sky. They appeared vibrant in the dark sky. The exploding fireworks were many colors including indigo, aqua, orange, every color you could think up was lighting up the sky. Yuna wondered why there were fireworks going up in the air. As if Seymour read Yuna's mind he explained, "They're in honor of our wedding."

"Not much honor in marrying you." Yuna muttered. Seymour walked close to Yuna, not hearing what she muttered.

"It is getting late Lady Yuna you should sleep." Seymour said gesturing to her round bed. He began to leave but stopped as he had begun opening the door. "And Lady Yuna guards are posted everywhere so don't try escaping. It's futile without help." He had crushed Yuna's hopes of escaping while he was gone. With what he had just said, Seymour left Yuna alone to the large room.

"At least I don't have to sleep with him." Yuna said aloud to herself trying to look at the positives. "Guess I'll just go to sleep." Yuna walked over to her bed and dumped at least twenty pillows on the ground. She pulled the blankets up and snuggled onto the bed and fell soundly asleep.

Q-Q

A/N: So what did ya think? Was it crappy, okay or good? Please review and let me because I worked hard on this. Okay? Okay!


	2. The Same Sky

A/N: Hi again! I've got to be the happiest person on earth! I finally own a copy of the first Inuyasha movie! I even got an Utada Hikaru CD! Yeah I know weird I listen to Japanese Pop, it's really good! To add on to the happiness I got a Kyo-Kun bookmark! Today rocks! PyroFirePower and my star will shine bright get cookies for reviewing!

Story: Save Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zip. Zero. Nada. Nothing!

Summary: Say back at the Al Bhed Home Tidus was left behind and everyone was too late to stop Yuna's marriage. Everyone believes that Tidus was dead. Yuna tries to cope with her sorrow while being married to Seymour. While Tidus tries to find a way back to Yuna and his friends. Will Tidus and Yuna ever see each other again? PLEASE READ!

Chapter 2: The Same Sky

Q-Q

Tidus slowly awoke, his vision blurred. He felt a searing pain rip though his back. On top of him was a large piece of metal. It must have fallen on him when Home had been burning. He wondered why he was here. Then everything came flooding back to him. Awaking on Bikanel, going into Home, finding the Summoners Sanctum, going to the Airship, Rikku yelling his name, being left behind, Yuna not being there.

As he thought of Yuna he tensed up. Yuna wasn't here. Where was she? Was she okay? Was she safe? Was she in danger? Tidus tried to get up but was stopped by the metal on his back. He attempted to move it but failed. He was too weak to lift it.

Tidus heard steps coming around him. He saw shadows moving. "Is anyone there?" He called out. His reply was a multiple growls. Tidus could tell it was fiends. He noticed Brotherhood lying five feet away from him. He tried to reach for it but failed. Once again he was to weak to move and it was out of his reach.

"Guess I die here." Tidus sighed. Fiends began creeping out towards him. He began hearing footsteps above him. They sounded like something on two feet, maybe a human. The beasts around raced towards him. He braced for his death. His last thoughts on Yuna.

Much to his surprise a girl leaped from the ceiling landing in front of him. She had long blonde hair reaching her lower thaws, tied with a white ribbon. She wore a green dress that reached her knees. Brown fingerless gloves adorned her fingers. She had a brown jacket on that reached her mid-chest, the arms reached her elbows. Brown knee-high boots were on her legs. A black beat was on her waist loosely. One her belt was a sword sheath. In her right hand, held above her head was a gleaming blue sword.

As fiends ran at her she sliced through them with ease. All fiends fell before her. Tidus soon lost conscious from having the chunk of metal on top of him. The last thing he saw was the mystery girl fighting off fiends with her shining blue sword.

Q-Q

_Yuna found herself in her Summoner's kimono. She was on the same platform she had gotten married on. Everything but the platform was hazy. There was fog everywhere. She could hardly see._

_"Yuna!" A familiar voice called out to her. Yuna would recognize that voice anywhere. It was Tidus. She started running down the platform, hoping to see her love._

_"Yuna, over here!" He called out to her. She kept on running hope filling her. She knew that he wasn't dead. _

_At last Yuna reached the end of the platform. The alter she had kissed Seymour on. Tidus stood where the priest had stood. Yuna felt tears filling her eyes. She was so happy to see him. She ran forward to him. She tried to embrace him but as soon as her arms were around him he dissolved. She stood there looking at where he once was standing, tears falling quicker and heavier._

_"I told you he was dead Lady Yuna." A cold voice said from behind her. Yuna grimaced and turned around. Before her stood Seymour, staring at her with his cold icy blue eyes. _

_"No…you're wrong!" Yuna whispered. Seymour walked up to her his robe sweeping against the ground._

_"Lady Yuna forget him. Come with me to Zanarkand, the City of the Dead. Let me become the Fayth. We'll liberate Spira together." Seymour held his hand with long nails on it out to her. He grabbed her delicate hand. She winced at the touch of her husband. Seymour gave her one more icy glare before disappearing in a burst of Pyreflies. _

_"Yuna you okay, ya?" A concerned voice came from behind. She turned again to see a friendly face. It was Wakka with his gravity defying hair. _

_"Wakka what's happening?" Yuna asked getting scared. Wakka shook his head as if to say I don't know. Yuna tried to clutch his hand but as she touched he faded away._

_"Yunie, you're okay!" Her cousin called out. Yuna saw the perky blonde had replaced Wakka. _

_"Rikku, do you know what happened to Tidus and Wakka?" Yuna asked the Al Bhed girl. _

_"I don't know Yunie." Rikku answered lowering her head. _

_"Let's get out of here Rikku. This place is scaring me." Yuna said reaching out for her cousin's hand so they could leave together and not get separated. To Yuna's surprise for the second time she watched one of her friends fade away from her. _

_"Yuna come with me." A gruff voice said next to Yuna. She looked sideways to see Auron._

_"Sir Auron, do you know how to leave? Where are the others? Where is Tidus?" Yuna asked. Auron shrugged off all of her questions and disappeared into the mist. She tried to follow him but couldn't leave the alter. Some unseen force was stopping her movement from this part of the platform. Yuna was trapped._

_"Yuna this way." Another voice said from in the fog. Lulu walked out to the front of the trapped Summoner. Yuna tried to run over to the Black Mage but was stop by the strange power again. Lulu faded away like the others._

_"Yuna should follow Kimahri. Kimahri knows the way out." Yuna could tell that Kimahri was behind her by his way of referring to himself in the third person. The blue giant tried to lay a hand on Yuna's shoulder but that caused to him to fade away. _

_As soon as Yuna was alone again the scenery changed. Everything went black. Yuna saw lights beginning to light up on certain areas. Five areas were light up. _

_Yuna walked over to the first light. There Rikku lay covered in blood, eyes staring unseeing. She almost vomited from the sight of her dead cousin. She ran over to the next light. There she saw Lulu lying on her back dead. She couldn't take in the sight, so she ran over to the next light up spot. Wakka lay in front of her dead, his left hand still clutching his blue blitz ball. Tears began falling fiercely from Yuna's eyes. She walked over to the next light hoping to see no death. Her hope extinguished at her sight of Auron. He had swords stuck in him that were deep. Dried blood was all over him, blood gleamed on the blades. Yuna couldn't take anymore of this bloody scene. She walked over to the fifth and final light. There lay Kimahri, his own spear was in his back. He was still bleeding which meant he might be alive! _

_"Kimahri, move please!" Yuna begged hoping to see her guardian move even the slightest movement would be enough for her. To her joy Kimahri moved his head so he could look at Yuna._

_"Yuna it is your fault that friends are dead and Kimahri is dying." He said. _

_"What did I do?" Yuna asked._

_"Kimahri came with friends to find you. Guards caught Kimahri and friends. Guards murdered friends and soon Kimahri too." Kimahri explained. _

_"Is there anything I can do to help?" Yuna asked hoping to save the Ronso._

_"No it is Kimahri's time. Yuna should know that Kimahri forgives her." Kimahri said. He then closed his eyes and prepared fro one more journey, a journey to the Farplane. His final resting place, where they're other friends resided. Yuna broke down in a fit of sobs._

_"Yuna don't cry." A warm voice said from behind Yuna. A gloved hand placed it's self on her shoulder. She turned her head to see a familiar blonde boy. Yuna got up and embraced Tidus. They stood there like that in silence for a few moments. _

_"Yuna you should be careful." Tidus warned breaking the silence, "I'll come get you. Stay here in Bevelle!" Darkness then consumed Tidus before Yuna's eyes. As Tidus was being consumed she screamed. She put her life into that scream. All of the blood and death she had seen into that one scream. _

Yuna awoke in her bed screaming. Her lungs were begging her for air. She was covered in sweat. Her pajamas were clinging to her sweaty skin. Tomiko burst through her door and ran over to her. Was it all a dream? Were all of her friends dead? Why was Tidus telling her to stay in Bevelle?

"Yuna are you okay?" Tomiko asked urgently.

"It was…just a…dream?" Yuna said unsure of herself, "It had seemed so real."

"You were just having a nightmare then. I thought you were dieing or something." Tomiko said sounding relived.

"Thanks for your concern Tomiko" Yuna obliged, "What time is it?"

"It's like one in the morning. You should get back to sleep." Tomiko suggested. Yuna nodded and pulled the covers back over her. Tomiko left Yuna to fall back into the land of dreams.

Yuna still had the memory of her dead friends burned into her mind. She tried hard to clear the image from her mind, but no avail. It wouldn't stop haunting her. That night Yuna knew that sleep would be out of reach for her.

She got up and went over to the balcony. The moon was shining full this night. The wind blew gently against her. The sky was filled with so many stars that night. She wished that she could be free like the stars in the night sky. That wasn't the only thing she wished for. She also wished that she was with Tidus at this moment. She knew that he couldn't be dead. Yuna had a feeling that he was just fine and would come looking for her.

Much to her surprise a shooting star passed before her eyes. It was so beautiful. It was red at the front but faded into purple at the end. She remembered when she was little, when her father had been alive. They had been sitting together on a hill outside of Bevelle stargazing…

_"The sky's so pretty Daddy!" A little Yuna exclaimed. Her Daddy had brought her out here. It was the night before he would begin his Pilgrimage to defeat Sin. The night had been extraordinarily stunning that night. As if it was especially for Yuna and her father. For tomorrow she would never see him again. So it was like the sky was giving her a special gift._

_"Yuna look." Braska said pointing at a bright object flying across the sky. _

_"What's that?" Little Yuna asked her father._

_"It's called a shooting star. Whenever you see one you should make a wish. That wish will come true as long as your will for it to is strong enough." Braska answered smiling as he saw Little Yuna's face light up at that idea._

_"I wish that…umm…that you'll defeat Sin!" Little Yuna wished grinning, "What do you wish for Daddy?" _

_"I wish that you'll grow up to be very happy and that you'll get whatever your heart desires most." Braska wished looking up at the sky. Little Yuna gave him a really cute smile. The two stayed like that for while. Soon Little Yuna fell asleep and Braska brought her home. The next morning the two said they're final good-byes._

"I should make a wish." Yuna thought aloud, her eyes following the shooting star. "I wish that I'll see Tidus again." She remembered her fathers wish "_I wish that you'll grow up to be very happy and that you'll get whatever your heart desires most." _She grew up happily so that part of her father's wish had been granted. But…whatever your heart desires most? She thought about that for awhile. That would have to be seeing Tidus again. Yuna began crying for several reasons. One for remembering her father's wish had made her remember his death, which brought tears to her eyes whenever she thought about it. The other reason she was crying was about Tidus.

"Maybe I should just go to bed now." Yuna told herself wiping away her fears. She tried to fall asleep and this time prevailed. She was unknowing to the fact that the very same shooting star would be passing someone else too.

Q-Q

Tidus felt a warm linen blanket on top of him. He had been expecting metal. Also by now shouldn't he have been tore to bits by fiends? He slowly remembered the girl who had saved him. She had probably moved the metal on his back and brought him wherever he was now.

He opened his eyes and sat up. Strangely his back didn't give him any pain. There was a fire five feet away from him. The blonde girl looked up at him and gave him a warm smile.

"Glad your awake! I thought you might be dead by now! Your back had looked pretty bad." She exclaimed, "Oh yeah you're probably wondering my name. It's Aysel."

"Nice to meet you Aysel I'm Tidus. How did you get here?" He asked.

"I'm Al Bhed I had been living here before. I managed to survive the destruction and chaos." Aysel answered. Tidus got a chance to see her eyes. They were green and had spirals instead of pupils like Rikku. So that proved that she was Al Bhed. Tidus then saw that she had made some stew. He eyed it hungrily, Aysel noticed that. "You're hungry right?" Tidus nodded eagerly. Aysel gave him some of the stew.

In two minutes Tidus had devoured three bowls of stew. Aysel stared in amazement, "Do you have six stomachs or something?" Tidus shook his head because his mouth was full of food. Aysel laughed, "I like this guy." She thought.

"What time is it?" Tidus asked after swallowing his food. She looked at a watch under one of her gloves.

"One in the morning. I'm going to bed." Aysel yawned, "Can you stay up and keep fiends away and keep the fire going?" Tidus nodded and Aysel smiled. True to her word she fell asleep quickly.

Tidus quietly got up and walked away form the sleeping girl. He picked his way through the destroyed Home. He finally got out of the rubbish dump. The desert air felt cool on his face. A full moon stared down upon him. Stars lighting up areas the moon's light couldn't reach.

A shooting star passed overhead. He remembered Yuna telling about this moment between her and her father. She had been seven. It had been the night before her father left. Yuna said that her father had told her to always wish upon a shooting star. For no matter what that wish would come as long as your will for it to was strong enough.

"What to wish for?" Tidus thought out loud. The perfect idea soon came to him. This is what he wanted more than anything else. "I wish to see Yuna again." It seemed at his wish the shooting star glowed brighter and with more intensity. He knew that no matter he would find Yuna. He headed back into Home to watch out for fiends while Aysel slept. But as Yuna didn't know both of them had wished on the same shooting star with wishes to see each other. Resolves strong enough for it to come true. Even though separated the two were still under the same sky.

Q-Q

A/N: Whoa that was hard work. Please leave him a review and I'll give you a cookie! Till the next chapter! ;)


	3. Close

A/N: Hiya! Lately the Documents Manager has been being me to me. Dark Maiden2, titchwoo and PrincessSerenity110 get cookies!

Story: Save Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zip. Zero. Nada. Nothing!

Summary: Say back at the Al Bhed Home Tidus was left behind and everyone was too late to stop Yuna's marriage. Everyone believes that Tidus was dead. Yuna tries to cope with her sorrow while being married to Seymour. While Tidus tries to find a way back to Yuna and his friends. Will Tidus and Yuna ever see each other again? PLEASE READ!

Chapter 3: Close

Q-Q

Rikku stood atop the airship. The moon was out and full shining brightly. She was really worried about Yuna and Tidus. They weren't able to track Yuna or Tidus. For all they knew Tidus could be dead. Rikku blamed the whole mess on herself. She had been so close to getting Tidus's hand. If only she had reached out a further. What would she tell Yuna when they found her?

The blonde girl shivered as the wind blow. She heard the elevator in back of her. Someone was coming up. She turned and saw Cid, her father. She turned back to face North. The Al Bhed her footsteps heading her way.

"What are ya doing out here?" Cid asked.

"Thinking Pops." Rikku answered.

"You never told me where that blonde boy went. Where did he go?" He asked his daughter. Rikku sighed at remembering what had happened at Home.

"He got left behind at Home. I almost had his hand. He could have lived!" Rikku said, "How am I going to tell Yunie!"

"You don't have to tell her." Cid suggested.

"But I have to. It's my fault and Yuna deserved to know." Rikku said, tears began leaking from her eyes. Soon she was crouched down and hugging her knees. It had been years since Rikku had really been crying. Cid kneed down and embraced his daughter. Rikku continued to cry into her father's shoulder. This was the first time in years that Cid had been acting like a real father. He had distanced himself from Rikku and Brother after his youngest daughter's disappearance. Since then he cut himself off. This was his chance to fix the severed lines between him and the blonde girl.

Q-Q

Tidus awoke to a constant poking on his back. He opened his eyes and saw green eyes staring back at him from two centimeters away. He jumped hitting Aysel on the head. She moved back rubbing her skull with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"Ouch why'd ya hit my head?" Aysel snapped.

"It was an accident. Why was your head so close to mine anyways?" Tidus asked.

"I was seeing if you were awake, which you were apparently." Aysel grumbled.

"Do you have any food?" Tidus asked listening to his grumbling stomach.

"I did." Aysel answered.

"Where did it all go?" Tidus questioned.

"I ate it all." Aysel shrugged. This desperate experience for food reminded him of when he first met Rikku. Only this time he didn't get any food.

"Wonder if Rikku and the other's are okay?" He thought out loud.

"You know someone named Rikku?" Aysel asked.

"Yeah I do." Tidus answered curious to why Aysel was curious about Rikku.

"Is she Al Bhed?" She questioned.

"Yep she is." He answered.

"Blonde hair? Green eyes?" She asked getting tremendously curious. Tidus nodded to her questions. Aysel sat in shock for several minutes leaving an air of uncomfortable silence.

"You know Rikku?" He asked unsure.

"Know her! Of course I do but it's been years since we last met…" Aysel answered enthusiastically.

"What's your relationship with her?" Tidus inquired.

"She's my older sister." Aysel replied.

Q-Q

Yuna awoke well rested in the morning. She sat up groggily and rubbed at her eyes. She was surprised that she slept so well after that nightmare she had dreamed. She walked over to her personal bathroom. She looked in the mirror. Her hair was really messed up and she had black circles under her eyes despite how good she felt that she had slept.

She heard her large bedroom doors open then close. Yuna peeked out of her bathroom to see the person she had hoped to never see again. The person she hoped would go die in a ditch. The person she hated with passion. It was the one and only Seymour Guado, her husband.

"There you are Lady Yuna." Seymour said walking towards the Summoner.

"What do you want?" Yuna mumbled.

"You seem tried, did you stay up late? Are you feeling well enough to go out?" Seymour asked pretending to act concerned.

"Cut the act." Yuna practically snapped.

"You seem to be acting feisty today Lady Yuna. We're having a tour of Bevelle today for your sake. Lady Etsu will instruct you." Seymour said then turned to leave. He opened the doors and moved out of the way to let Etsu in and then left. Now Yuna was left with the other person she despised. Yuna didn't like her because she had asked her if she would be having a child with Seymour. So Yuna could tell from that one question that she wouldn't like her.

"Pleased to see you again Lady Yuna." Etsu greeted as she curtsied.

"Nice to see you again to Lady Etsu." Yuna said through gritted teeth.

"Now that we're pass formalities we need to find you something to wear." Etsu said. She walked straightly over to Yuna's overly large dresser. For several minutes she scanned through clothes muttering occasional words to herself.

"Perfect!" Etsu said gleefully. She held out a dress to Yuna shooed her into her bathroom to change. Yuna quickly changed into the dress. She walked out of the bathroom and Etsu was pleased with how she looked. The dress was a light pink at the top fading to a dark violet at the end. It had skinny straps for sleeves that hung loosely on the sides of her arms. The dress was slightly low cut but showed very little. At her knees a cut began in the side of the dress allowing Yuna to move her legs somewhat more freely. It ended at her just above her feet.

"You need some nice shoes to go with it." Etsu said and searched for shoes. She clutched a pair of high heels as she walked back over to Yuna. The shoes were a dark purple which would go flawlessly with Yuna's dress. They weren't too tall either only one inch. They were tall enough though to keep Yuna's dress off of the ground.

"Now for your hair and makeup!" Etsu said. Yuna could tell Etsu was enjoying this way more than her. Etsu did put Yuna's hair to the right side of her head and put a lavender pin in the shape of a rose to hold it in place. Then Etsu moved onto makeup. All she did was put on a light layer of pink blush and red lipstick. Yuna had been expecting a huge layer of makeup but was thankful for the small amount of it.

"We best be going! We'll be late unless we leave now." Etsu announced and headed for the door. Yuna followed suit and the too left the bedroom.

Etsu led Yuna down a series of hallways and staircases. Soon the two were at the entrance to the building. Etsu and Yuna walked down a large staircase. There was a group waiting at the bottom for them. Much to Yuna's dread Seymour was there too.

She was forced to stand next to him. He wrapped his hand around her smaller one. His nails dug into her skin, she winced at the pain. The tour was soon started.

Q-Q

Tidus stared in disbelief at the Al Bhed next to him. She was really Rikku's sister. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before. They had the same eyes and hair. They looked so similar; you could say that she looked like a younger version of Rikku.

"Rikku never mentioned having a younger sister." Tidus stated.

"It's probably because I had left without a word. So she most likely thought that I was dead." Aysel informed Tidus.

"Why did you leave?" Tidus asked getting interested in Aysel's past.

"I left because I wanted to join Yevon. I did but then I learned that it was nothing like I thought it would be. I came back here a week ago wanting to apologize for leaving but my family was gone. So that's how I ended up here anyways." Aysel answered, "Oh! Before I forget! My guess is that you have something important to do and so you need to leave here and get to the mainland. So I took the liberty and went out and found you a boat last night."

"Really?" Tidus asked excited not believing his ears. This would bring him a step closer to reuniting with Yuna. "Thank you so much Aysel!" Tidus couldn't resist the urge to hug Aysel. By doing so he almost choked her from being so happy. He heard her coughing so he let her down.

"You got pretty excited there! This thing you have to do must mean a lot to you!" Aysel exclaimed.

"You don't know the beginning of it!" Tidus agreed filled with joy.

"You seem so eager so I'll bring you there now!" Aysel announced as she began leaving. Once again Tidus was so overjoyed that he almost out Aysel into a death hug again.

Q-Q

The group Yuna was in had been walking for over an hour. She was so tried from it. Her hand was starting to bleed from having her so called husband's nails digging into it. After struggling to release her hand she did.

"Down this walkway is the exit to Macalania Woods." Yuna slightly perked up at hearing those words. She could use this as a chance to escape. But she remembered that in her dream/nightmare Tidus had told her to stay in Bevelle. She should listen to a dream/nightmare?

"I should take my chance!" Yuna thought. She quickly bolted from the group. Everyone was shocked at what Yuna had done. Seymour quickly called for guards. Yuna ran as if her life depended on her. As soon as she made it fifty feet guards had caught up with her. One grasped her arm and forced her to stop dashing. He held both of her arms behind her back. Seymour came walking over to her.

"I told you Lady Yuna you can't escape." Seymour said. "Yet you still try. Release her and leave. I want to talk to my wife alone." The guards obeyed and bowed before they ran back to their posts.

"I wonder what fuels you to try and escape like this. Will you tell me?" Seymour pondered. Yuna shook her head, she would never tell that beast anything.

"I suppose that I'll have fun guessing then." Seymour said, "Is it to find that boy you had fallen for? Remember Lady Yuna he's dead." His words were driving Yuna off the edge.

"HE'S NOT DEAD! STOP LYING LIKE THAT TO ME!" Yuna yelled and began screaming at the top of her lungs. It was just like at Kilika Temple when Tidus had yelled. Only this time it was her screaming and it was for different reasons. Everyone I the touring group turned to stare at her. It wasn't everyday that you saw a Summoner screaming.

"Please excuse Lady Yuna. A loved one of hers passed away recently and she's still mourning their death." Seymour explained to the crowd. It was a lie what he said. Tidus wasn't dead and she wasn't much.

"Liar." Yuna stated simply. Everyone turned to look at her. "No one died recently except you."

"Lady Yuna stop talking such nonsense." Seymour commanded.

"It's true you're dead! I killed you at Macalania Temple! You're unsent!" Yuna yelled.

"Will someone escort Lady Yuna back to her room?" Seymour asked the gathering. Much to Yuna's dislike Etsu volunteered. Both woman left the touring group and made their way through Bevelle. Soon they reentered the structure that contained Yuna's bedroom. Etsu stopped in an empty passage.

"Lady Yuna forgive my curiosity but why were you yelling at Measter Seymour?" Etsu asked being bold. Yuna didn't hesitate to tell.

"It's he claims to have killed the one I love. I know that he had sent Guado to the Al Bhed Home and that my Guardians had been there. From what I know he got left behind and is supposed to be dead. But I know that he isn't." Yuna explained.

"Is Measter Seymour truly unsent?" Etsu asked softly.

"Yes he is. As I said before me and my Guardians eliminated him at Macalania Temple." Yuna responded.

"Why couldn't I sense that then?" Etsu pondered.

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked. She seemed to be getting along with Etsu better.

"I'm also a Summoner. Aren't Summoners supposed to be able to sense if someone is of the living or dead?" Etsu inquired.

"We should be able. Maybe you weren't around him enough to notice." Yuna suggested, "Or his power could have been powerful sufficient enough to make you sense him as one of the living."

"Perhaps…" Etsu trailed off, fading into deep thought. The two began walking again. When the two reached their destination they said they're good byes and parted ways.

Yuna opened the doors to her immense room. She flopped down on her soft bed and kicked her shoes off. She soon remembered the cuts on one of her hands from Seymour's nails. She went to the bathroom and washed it and out a bandage on it. Once again Yuna was trying to look at the positives. One is that she had gotten out of that dreadful tour and that she had made some friends in Bevelle so she wasn't alone. Though she only had two friends, Tomiko and Etsu partly, it was still comforting to know that she wasn't alone.

Q-Q

Aysel led Tidus across the vast desert. Along the way they encountered many fiends. Through the combined team of Tidus and Aysel the monsters stood no chance. Several times he almost tripped crossing the dunes.

Tidus was the happiest person on Spira when he saw the ocean. It was his ticket to getting closer to Yuna. The only question was where he should go. He could go to Besaid or Kilika or possibly Luca. He decided on Luca because news got there fast because of its size. Someone was bound to know where his Yuna was.

"Over here Tidus!" Aysel yelled waving. She was standing on a metal dock. Next to her was a sleek looking Machina boat. He made his way over to the Al Bhed girl.

"It may look small buts the fastest I could find that was safe. Let me show you how to operate it." Aysel as she climbed into the boat.

"You're not coming with me!" Tidus exclaimed.

"No I'm not. I'm going to stay here and see if anyone else survived the incident." Aysel replied. Tidus then joined Aysel in the small boat. She demonstrated how all the levers and buttons worked. Much to Tidus's delight there was an automatic driving system. All he had to do was input the destination and it would bring him there!

"So there you go! It's pretty easy to handle too." Aysel exclaimed as she jumped out of the boat onto the dock with a clank.

"Sure you don't want to come?" Tidus asked just to make sure.

"No I'm gonna go. But could you tell my Dad and sister that I'm sorry for leaving and that I'm okay." Aysel asked. Tidus nodded in response. "I bet we'll meet each other again real soon. Good luck!" Both waved as Tidus started the boat and speed off. Aysel prayed to Yevon that he would find what he was looking for.

Q-Q

A/N: So there's the third chapter! Remember review and you get a cookie!


	4. Seeing

A/N: Hallo everyone! Out of curiosity but does anyone watch Inuyasha? It's such a good show! My absolute favorite anime! Strangely all of a sudden I love a quote that Axel said in Kingdom Hearts 2. It's "Got it, memorized?" I just love that quote. Got it, memorized? Lol Yes I know I'm weird. Malicious-Alchemist gets a cookie for reviewing and thanks for mentioning the annoyoumous reviews, it was disabled so thank you:)

Story: Save Me

Disclaimer: Great news! I finally got the rights to FFX! Oh wait I just dreamed that last night. It couldn't have been real. I had owned Inuyasha too which will never ever happen unless Rumiko Takashi is nice and just gives me Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Enough of me blabbering.

Summary: Say back at the Al Bhed Home Tidus was left behind and everyone was too late to stop Yuna's marriage. Everyone believes that Tidus was dead. Yuna tries to cope with her sorrow while being married to Seymour. While Tidus tries to find a way back to Yuna and his friends. Will Tidus and Yuna ever see each other again? PLEASE READ!

Chapter 4: Seeing

Q-Q

After laying on her bed for awhile Yuna drifted of to sleep. She awoke to the sunlight coming from the balcony. She curled up into a ball for she didn't want to wake up yet. She had been having the most pleasant dream. She had been sitting on the white sandy beaches at Besaid. It was sunset so the clouds were a nice purple and pink mixed together. She had been sitting alone for awhile until Tidus showed up much to her delight. The two engaged in a long conversation for awhile in her dream. Right before she woke up Tidus had told her, "I'll see you in Luca." Yuna was sure that he would be in Luca waiting for her or she would just see him there.

Yuna was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the door open. "Lady Yuna, Measter Seymour is here to see you." Tomiko announced as Yuna turned to look at her door. Seymour walked in and Tomiko shut the door as she left.

"Measter Mika wants to go to Luca to announce our marriage to all of Spira. He also thinks you should get away from Bevelle for a bit. He _insisted_ that you must come." Seymour explained, emphasizing the word insisted. He obviously didn't want Yuna to go. Yuna remembered the dream that she had and Tidus's words, "I'll see you in Luca." He was going to be there. She would get to see and escape. He was going to save her.

Yuna hid her excitement from Seymour. She wouldn't let him know about her joy. He would probably find a way to keep her from going.

Seymour's voice lowered as he spoke, "After that we'll begin are journey to Zanarkand. So Spira will soon be freed from its suffering." Yuna tensed up on hearing his words. She had to flee from him in Luca or she wouldn't get another chance as good as this one. Tidus just would have to saver her in Luca. Everything depended on what events would unfold there.

"Lady Etsu will be here soon to help you pack. We leave tomorrow." Seymour stated and left Yuna to think. She was dead worried. So many questions were flying through her head. What if she couldn't get away in Luca? What if she went to Zanarkand with Seymour? What if she preformed the Final Summoning? What if she made Seymour the Final Aeon? What if she made Seymour the next Sin? Those questions overwhelmed her but she couldn't let any of them come true.

"I won't let Seymour win!" Yuna told herself. Seymour was true to his word Etsu soon came in her bedroom.

"You're lucky Lady Yuna you get to leave Bevelle." Etsu said as she picked out clothes for Yuna to wear in Luca.

"Why?" Yuna inquired.

"You don't have to stay here. You get to see more than this city. Unlike me, I'm trapped here." Etsu replied. Yuna choose to remain silent the rest of the time she and Etsu packed.

"I'm glad I get to leave." Yuna announced after they finished packing her bags, "I get the chance to find him."

"Who's 'him'?" Etsu questioned wondering who Yuna was talking about.

"The man I love. Seymour keeps telling me that he's dead but I know better." Yuna answered.

"Good luck finding him." Etsu said smiling and left Yuna. Yuna had little to do so she decided to get some sleep. She would lots of energy to escape so she had to be well rested.

Q-Q

Aysel had been right the boat was small but extraordinarily fast. Most of the time he had to stay below the windshield. It only took him one day to get to Luca amazingly. He had fun trying to find a place to park his boat. The docks had been packed at that time. People were coming from all over Spira. He heard some people talking abut some wonderful news.

"I should probably go to a hotel." Tidus thought as he threaded his way through the packed roads of Luca. He finally made it to a hotel. It was called Seyna Hotel it was built a couple of days ago.

He walked into it and was amazed at how grand it looked. There was a fountain in the center of the room and almost everything was made of gold or silver. He stood there for a couple minutes just admiring the beauty of the room.

"Sir you might want to stop daydreaming." A young feminine voice called over to Tidus. He snapped out of the trance and looked over to see a red head at a desk smiling at him.

"Sorry about that." Tidus obliged scratching his head. The red head giggled at him.

"Do you want a room?" She asked. Tidus nodded eagerly he was dead tired from his voyage across the ocean. "For how many?"

"Just me so one." Tidus answered.

"How many nights will you be staying?" She inquired.

"I don't know lets just say a week." He replied.

"That comes to a total of $1,256 Gil." Tidus paid the red head and she handed him his key to his room.

"Hey I have a question." Tidus announced.

"Hmm?" She said putting her attention on him.

"Why is this hotel called Seyna?" Tidus questioned.

"Oh this hotel was built in the honor of Measter Seymour marrying Lady Yuna. So we shortened Seymour into Sey and Yuna into na and combined them to make Seyna." The red haired girl explained cheerfully. Tidus completely froze at hearing Yuna's name. He utterly stopped breathing fro a minute.

"Did you say Yuna, as in the Summoner Yuna?" Tidus breathed out.

"Yes sir that's who I said and meant." She answered, "They're both coming here tomorrow to celebrate their marriage to each other."

"Where will they be staying?" Tidus asked. He was so close to finding Yuna.

"Here they already made reservations." She responded after looking it up on the computer in front of her. Tidus could not believe it. He only had to wait till tomorrow to see her. He was even staying in the same hotel as her. Right now if he could he would have hugged that red haired woman.

"Thank you so much!" Tidus thanked. That woman was a true blessing for him. He practically skipped up to his room he was so gleeful. He slid his keycard through the doors keycard scanner. He walked up to his bed and lay down on it. He decided to sleep fro tomorrow he would see Yuna again.

Q-Q

Yuna had been awoken that morning by Tomiko telling her it was time to depart to Luca. She had been escorted down to the docks. Waiting for her was a huge yacht. She had boarded it and they departed. Once again she was lucky and got a room to herself. Later she had met up with Etsu much to her surprise. She had convinced them to let her go.

"Etsu, do you know what's going to happen in Luca?" Yuna inquired. She needed to know so she could plan her escape.

"Well first you're going to check in to your hotel. Then you have to go the in front of most of Spira and on television. There you and Seymour will discuss your marriage and how you feel about it and other topics. Then you'll most likely just go back to your room and go sightseeing the next few days." Etsu enlightened Yuna. She would probably make her grand escape when they were sightseeing.

"Thanks for telling me." Yuna thanked her friend, "I'm going to rest." She began walking but Etsu told her that first they had to pick what she was going to wear to the festival celebrating her wedding in Luca. So both of them walked back to Yuna's room.

Etsu spent a half an hour picking out everything for Yuna. She said that everything had to be perfect. She picked out a light blue tank top that was made out of silk. For bottoms she decided on black caprices and for shoes she choose brown sandals.

"You look gorgeous in it Yuna." Etsu commented as Yuna tried her outfit on. "You should change we'll be in Luca soon. With that Etsu got up and left the young Summoner. Yuna did as her friend suggested and changed her garments.

"Lady Yuna, its time to leave the boat." A cold voice said behind Yuna as she looked out the window. She turned to see the fiend that was her spouse. She left without complaint and walked up to the deck. She was forced to join arms with Seymour as they walked off the boat and down an area cleared of people. Her eyes scanned every inch of the loud crowd but could not find the blonde she wanted to see so very badly.

It seemed like an eternity before she stopped walking. Yuna and Seymour climbed into a limo and drove away from the cheering assembly of Spirans.

"Where are we going?" Yuna inquired.

"To a hotel called Seyna. It was built in honor of our marriage. They took the beginning if my name and the last part of yours to name it." Seymour explained in a bored tone of voice.

"That was a dumb idea." Yuna said to herself. The car soon pulled up at an elaborate looking hotel. She and her 'husband' entered the establishment. Seymour walked over to a red head a desk in the far left hand corner. Seymour walked back over to Yuna. He thrust a keycard I her hand and told her she could go anywhere I the hotel she wanted. Seymour having told Yuna her limits, walked over to the elevator and left.

"Excuse me Lady Yuna." The red head piped up. Yuna walked over to red head. She noticed the name tag she wore. Her name was Kei.

"Hmm?" Yuna said.

"There was a blonde boy who checked in here earlier. He had been asking questions about where you would be and other things. I just thought that you should know in case he was your stalker or something." Kei explained. Yuna was struck at hearing blonde boy asking questions about her. Could it be Tidus?

"What's his name? Is he still checked in? Is he here?" Yuna inquired determined to get answers.

"You're certainly full of questions Lady Yuna." Kei giggled as she looked him up on her computer, "His name is Tidus and he's here for a week. He left earlier. I think he said he was going to go see you when you arrived but he looked like he had no clue where he was going." Her Tidus was here in Luca. Yuna couldn't believe it.

"Thank you! You have no clue of how much help you've been!" Yuna obliged to Kei. She went over to sit on one of the chairs in the lobby. She was planning on waiting there till Tidus entered the hotel.

Q-Q

Tidus was absolutely lost. He had been heading towards where Yuna would have arrived. The problem was that he had no clue had to get there. He should have asked Kei directions. Now he didn't even know how to get back to the Seyna. He hated that hotels name. He hated it because it showed that the one he was in love with married an unsent beast.

Tidus sighed; he was going to have to ask for directions. He looked around at the crowds. He randomly choose a brunette to ask. He walked over to her and said, "Excuse me."

"Hi my names Yoko! I'm sixteen and my date of birth was June 23. I like lilies and tulips. Twilights my favorite time of day. I love swimming!" Yoko just went on and on about her likes and dislikes. Tidus was very confused and it took him awhile to get her to stop.

"Err…why are you telling me all this? I just wanted directions." Tidus explained and asked. Yoko looked embarrassed at all the talking she did but instantaneously brightened up.

"Sorry about that! You see I haven't been able to get a boyfriend in months so whenever I meet a boy I have a tendency to start jabbering like that!" Yoko explained.

"That's an…interesting habit." Tidus commented. Yoko laughed at him observation.

"So where did you want directions too?" Yoko questioned.

"Oh yeah almost forgot about that! Can you tell me how to get to the Seyna Hotel?" Tidus remembered.

"You came to the right person! I know Luca the back of my hand!" Yoko announced. She then pulled Tidus by his arm and the two began weaving in between people. In five minutes Yoko had Tidus in front of the Seyna.

"You really do know Luca well Yoko!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Told ya I did!" Yoko boasted.

"Well see ya around and good luck getting a boyfriend!" Tidus said as he began walking into the hotel.

"Thanks and if you ever need a tour guide come see me!" Yoko said as she began running in the opposite direction of Tidus.

Tidus walked in and was waved to by Kei. He waved back at her smiling. He didn't feel like walking up stairs so he headed over to the elevator but he was not prepared for what he was going to see. In the elevator were two Yevon soldiers and a brown haired girl that looked a lot like Yuna. Wait he was seeing Yuna! He began running to the elevator as it began closing shouting her name.

"Huh?" Yuna said as she turned to see who was shouting her name. It was a blonde boy who was obviously Tidus. "Tidus!" She reached to press the button that would reopen the elevator entrance. One of the soldiers stopped her and held her back. Tidus didn't make it in time to stop the elevator. He leaned against the door not believing that he had been so close to Yuna only to lose her. He would get her back as soon as the chance arouse and he wouldn't miss it. He was determined to save Yuna.

Q-Q

A/N: So they saw each other but they lost the chance. I'm so cruel, lol. They see each other soon enough in the next chapter. Now do me a favor and please review! I love to know what you think! Oh and if any of you like Inuyasha you should check out my Scattered Memories story. Next chapter for this story will be coming up in a few days and don't think that it ends this soon. It's gonna go on a lot longer with more and more difficulties! I love making things hard for those two but who knows maybe I won't have them reunite in the end. Maybe one will die? Probably not, I'm not that evil, lol! Before I forget I wanted to mention what the names of the characters I made up meant. I had meant to do it earlier but forgot some I'm doing it now. Tomiko is Japanese for child of Tomi, Etsu is Japanese for delight, Aysel is Turkish for moonlight and one of my favorite names, Kei is Japanese for rapture or reverence and Yoko is Japanese for positive. Wow this is the longest author's note I've ever done! Plus the more I type the longer it gets! Bizarre! So see ya in the next chappie and review please!


	5. Forgive

A/N: Hi everyone! I had planned to get this up the day after I put chapter 4 up but I was lazy and didn't start it. So here is chapter five!

Story: Save Me

Disclaimer: As you guessed me own nothing.

Summary: Say back at the Al Bhed Home Tidus was left behind and everyone was too late to stop Yuna's marriage. Everyone believes that Tidus was dead. Yuna tries to cope with her sorrow while being married to Seymour. While Tidus tries to find a way back to Yuna and his friends. Will Tidus and Yuna ever see each other again?

Chapter 5: Forgive

Q-Q

Yuna couldn't believe her eyes. She had just seen Tidus. She had been so close only to be pulled back. All because of the soldier that had restrained her and closed the elevator doors. The man behind her was still holding her hands too. She struggled to get her hands free but her efforts were futile. She was too weak compared to the Yevon soldier.

"Let me go." Yuna demanded. The guard shook his head and his grip on her tightened. "Why won't you let go?"

"Measter Seymour's orders. You were supposed to come back up with us was what we were told." He replied in a monotone, "You attempted to defy Measter Seymour's orders so I had to restrain you."

Yuna sighed, she knew that she would just have to face Seymour and meet up with Tidus later. She still couldn't believe how close she had come. After a few seconds the elevator reached the floor she was staying on with her monster of a husband. She was pushed out roughly by the soldier holding her hands behind her back. The three walked over to a set of doors. One guard took out a key card and put it through the keycard scanner. The door unlocked and Yuna's hands were released form the man's grasp. Unwillingly she walked into the room. Inside Seymour was waiting for her sitting on an armchair facing a couch. Yuna reluctantly walked over and sat down on the comfortable sofa.

"You look troubled Lady Yuna. Why would that be?" Seymour asked his full attention on the Summoner. Yuna had tried to hide her disappointment and grief but had failed miserably.

"………………………" Yuna remained silent like she had normally done around him.

"Lady Yuna I would prefer you tell me so you do not give the impression of being of being a tortured soul during the ceremony to celebrate our marriage later. I do not want people to think that you are there because you were forced. Then I might lose Spira's trust which would make it more difficult to travel to Zanarkand and complete my goal." Seymour enlightened the depressed girl.

"I'm not going to tell you anything." Yuna replied trying to act calm.

"You leave me no choice then Lady Yuna." With those words Seymour arose from his armchair and drifted over to Yuna. He raised one of his long nailed hands to Yuna's forehead. He closed his and his hand began to glow. She felt a sudden shock as he dove into her mind. Seymour searched through her memories until he found her memory of seeing Tidus. It replayed in her mind with Seymour watching it with her. With another shock Seymour removed his hand there for departing from her mind.

"So he truly does live." Seymour said evenly with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice, "I will need to personally make sure he is permanently eliminated." Yuna tensed up at his words. He was planning on killing her Tidus.

Q-Q

Tidus had walked away from the elevator and sat in an armchair. Kei kept sending suspicious looks his way. He couldn't blame her for doing that. I mean he had just run up into an elevator that Lady Yuna was in and tried to sort of kidnap her in others eyes. After five minutes of receiving wary glimpses at himself he was getting a little annoyed. He got up and sauntered over to her.

"Why do you keep looking at me distrustfully?" Tidus inquired.

"Why did you run up to Lady Yuna like that?" Kei shot back.

"…umm…" Tidus sighed. This would be hard to explain and it would be even more difficult to make her believe him.

"So why did you?" Kei pressured.

"Okay I'll tell you but you may not believe it. I'm one of Yuna's Guardians and I was supposedly killed back at the Al Bhed Home. So everyone thinks I'm dead but I'm not. To make things worse, Seymour's unsent. So right now I'm trying to save Yuna." Tidus explained quickly.

"You sure have a lot on your hands there." Kei commented, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah there's a lot you can do." Tidus agreed.

"What can I do?" Kei asked.

"Right now I could really use some information." Tidus replied.

"Ask me anything and I'll do my best to answer!" Kei said enthusiastically.

"Okay then! Is Yuna going to be anything big anytime soon?" Tidus questioned. Kei did a quick search on her computer.

"She's going to be in a HUGE ceremony later today." Kei replied while looking at the computer in front of her. "It would be tricky to get there. No matter how secret you are you'll still have to make a big commotion to get her out. You would help and lots of planning to pull it off." Tidus sighed; this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Do you know how I could get some help and plan this out?" Tidus asked.

"Of course I do. I could plan this all out for you and for help…" Kei began, "Why not go meet some people out in Luca to help you out? You'd need at least five people to pull this off. So you only need to find three people!"

"Three people? Wouldn't I need to find four more people?" Tidus inquired puzzled.

"I'm going to help you!" Kei exclaimed.

"Thanks." Tidus said and flashed her a smile. A smile also danced along the lips of Kei. She began to look things up that were necessary for planning on her computer. Tidus walked out the door to go find that girl he had met earlier, Yoko.

Q-Q

Yuna was still in her hotel room. Seymour had not allowed her to leave. He thought that she would go running to Tidus, which she of coarsely would have done, given the chance to do so. She was getting quite bored. She had spent the last hours watching Luca from her window, trying to meditate to relax herself and just sitting around in deep thought. Eventually she just flicked on the TV (A/N: I'm just assuming that they have TV's okay.).

After surfing through tons of channels she settled on the news. The news reporter was talking about recent sightings of Sin, some new books that came out and much to Yuna's dislike her wedding.

"Let's switch over to our reporter Yumiko in Bevelle." The newscaster announced. The screen switched over to a young woman in her early twenties with red hair.

"Hi Yumiko could you tell us about the mass murder that took place here just minutes ago." The man over in the studio said.

"Of course. As already said minutes ago there was a mass slaughtering happening. Five traitorous Guardians of Lady Yuna came to Bevelle. They had planned on kidnapping our beloved Lady Yuna. Soldiers had been sent out to stop them but many were slain. All five in the end were killed. Those killed were an Al Bhed girl, a Blitz ball player from Besaid, a black mage also from Besaid, a Ronso and the legendary Guardian Sir Auron." Yumiko informed. Yuna stared in distress. Her friends had been slaughtered at Bevelle trying to rescue her.

"If you look behind me you can still see the five corpses." Yumiko continued. The camera looked away from her to get a closer look at her friend's bodies. First the camera showed Rikku, who lay still. Next was Lulu lying on her back with not a single muscle moving. Third was Wakka, he lay still grasping his blitz ball. After Wakka came Auron, blades were stuck in his back gleaming with blood. Last was Kimahri still bleeding and his spear was in him. He was still breathing slightly. He opened his mouth and said, "Yuna please forgive Kimahri and friends…" After he said those words his muscles relaxed and he slipped away to the Farplane to be with everyone else. Yuna watched in horror as her Guardian died. She didn't try to stop her tears; she let them flow out of her bi-colored eyes. Some how she felt as she had seen it before. All of it had seemed so familiar. That's when it came back to her.

The nightmare.

_Yuna walked over to the first light. There Rikku lay covered in blood, eyes staring unseeing. She almost vomited from the sight of her dead cousin. She ran over to the next light. There she saw Lulu lying on her back dead. She couldn't take in the sight, so she ran over to the next light up spot. Wakka lay in front of her dead, his left hand still clutching his blue blitz ball. Tears began falling fiercely from Yuna's eyes. She walked over to the next light hoping to see no death. Her hope extinguished at her sight of Auron. He had swords stuck in him that were deep. Dried blood was all over him, blood gleamed on the blades. Yuna couldn't take anymore of this bloody scene. She walked over to the fifth and final light. There lay Kimahri, his own spear was in his back. He was still bleeding which meant he might be alive!_

That dream had been telling her the future. She had been warned too.

"_Yuna you should be careful." Tidus warned breaking the silence, "I'll come get you. Stay here in Bevelle!"_

The words he had told her. He had been warning her to stay in Bevelle so that when they came she could prevent they're death's. If only she had tried harder to stay Bevelle. It was all her fault that they were dead. Rikku, Wakka, Lulu, Sir Auron and Kimahri. All were dead because she hadn't tried hard enough. It was because of her one mistake of not taking her nightmare seriously.

Yuna fell to the ground and curled up into a ball. She shook from her violet sobbing. It was her fault. All her fault. If only she had really tried. She would rather have them be alive and her dead. She heard the door open then close. She didn't look up as she heard footsteps coming her way. Yuna felt a hand sharply grab her arm and pull her up. She looked up and saw Seymour.

"Lady Yuna why were you on the ground?" Seymour asked showing no emotion. He released Yuna's arm from his grasp.

"They're all dead…" Yuna mumbled. Tears began forming again at her eyes still tired from her fierce weeping.

"So you saw the news report. They all died because of you." Seymour stated. "I'm going to get Lady Etsu. She will prepare you for the ceremony in two hours." Seymour walked off leaving Yuna alone. She saw him whisper something to a solider and leave. She wondered what he had told the solider but she was too preoccupied with her grief to really care.

Q-Q

At the same exact time Yuna saw the report Tidus happened to be walking past a TV store and saw it too…

Tidus was still trying to find Yoko when he saw people gathering around a shop. He decided that he would see what was happening too. On every TV the news was playing. The news caster was talking about everyday stuff that took place in Spira nothing special. Soon the man said something about switching over to Bevelle. The screen switched to show a young woman standing in somewhere that looked like it had faced a mass murder or something very violent.

She talked about some people who came to Bevelle. It seemed that they were trying to kidnap Yuna. They started killing soldiers and ended up getting killed. Tidus didn't see it as a big of a deal until it showed the corpses. Those were his friends lying there dead. He couldn't believe it. He tore away from the crowd and ran as far as he could.

After running for what seemed an eternity he stopped near the ocean. He felt tears begging to come out and a choking sensation in his neck. He wasn't just about to cry though he wanted to very badly.

"What are ya doing here Tidus?" A familiar voice asked from behind him. He turned and saw the girl he had spent awhile searching for, Yoko.

"Nothing…" Tidus sighed.

"You look pretty depressed. Did something happen?" Yoko asked.

"Yeah something happen. My friends are dead. They went to Bevelle and were murdered." Tidus answered after hesitating, "I'll never see Auron, Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri or Rikku ever again!"

"You mean those people who stormed Bevelle trying to kidnap Lady Yuna were your friends?" Yoko inquired.

"Yeah they were my friends. They died trying to save Yuna but she wasn't even in Bevelle. They died for nothing." Tidus explained. The urge to cry was becoming stronger and stronger but he wouldn't cry no matter what. Then Jetch would really be able to call him a crybaby, he ould never prove Jetch to be right.

"Do you want to cry?" Yoko questioned softly.

"I do but I won't." Tidus answered.

"Good because you still have to finished what your friends started right. You still have to save Lady Yuna! I don't think your friends had bad intentions when they entered Bevelle. I believe that they wanted to do good! You believe that to right? So you should finish what they started and save Lady Yuna!" Yoko exclaimed.

"Your right. I don't have time to sit around and cry and think about death! I should be out helping Yuna. That reminds me I was looking before for you. I need your help." Tidus explained, "Me friend Kei's planning out on how to help Yuna and I need you to help in it. Will you?"

"Of course I will!" She agreed. All Tidus needed now to help Yuna was one more person and they had a chance.

Q-Q

A/N: I apologize for the long wait in updating and the lousiness of this chapter. It's just here to help lead up to bigger events. I'm evil aren't I killing off five characters. But…I shouldn't say anything. I work hard to get the next chappie up soon!


	6. Broken Balance

A/N: Sorry about my lack in updating. I couldn't get this chapter out right! In the end I just decided this chapter would be good! Sorry if it's kinda lousy!

Story: Save Me

Disclaimer: As you guessed me own nothing.

Summary: Say back at the Al Bhed Home Tidus was left behind and everyone was too late to stop Yuna's marriage. Everyone believes that Tidus was dead. Yuna tries to cope with her sorrow while being married to Seymour. While Tidus tries to find a way back to Yuna and his friends. Will Tidus and Yuna ever see each other again?

Chapter 6: Broken Balence

Q-Q

Tidus was strolling along with Yoko near the water. The brunette was chatting about her pet chinchilla or was it a boxer dog. He wasn't in truth paying much attention to the girl. His thoughts were on Yuna and how if things worked out he would be able to see her soon. The blonde missed her to no compare. Ever since he had recently seen her several hours ago it became rare that his thoughts strayed from the Summoner.

The pair made their way over towards the docks. Several ships were parked in them. Men and women were unloading boxes from them. The duo threaded their way through boxes and people. They soon came to the edge of the dock. Tidus glanced down at the water. Before looking back up something red caught his eye.

"Last night I dreamed that my chinchilla came back. Then we were in some weird place! There was some girl in pink praying at this alter next to us. So we went over to see her and this dude with really long pretty hair came flying down. At first I thought he was a woman bug then I realized he had no boobs. But anyway he stuck this like fifty foot sword in the pink girls back! Then he was like laughing manically. He started talking to me and called me Cloud and said it was my fault that pink girl, who he said was Aerith was dead. So then I told him-'' Yoko was on a roll with her dream. The blonde blitzer watched as the item that caught his eyes floated closer. The brunette next to him noticed he was gazing at something and joined him.

As the item drifted closer the two were able define it as a body. It was terribly mutilated so it was difficult to identify its gender. The body gently knocked against the metal edge as the waves washed it closer. Tidus reached down to retrieve the remains. It was stiff with caked blood. It dripped off water as the blitzer put it on land. The corpse created a small puddle from having been drenched. Tidus looked it over. There were cuts from knives on it and several bullets he had pulled out. After clearing away some of the dried blood, which had been cracked, he was able to determine that it was female. Looking at the body made Yoko want to vomit.

The duo were so wrapped up in the carcass that they didn't detect the gunshots in the distance. A very close distance to them.

"Wonder who she was?" Yoko thought out loud. She felt over the body's upper chest and felt something that was hard and most likely plastic. The brunette brushed away the caked blood and found a name tag. "I found something!" Tidus, who had been observing the legs, crawled over. She passed the square piece of plastic to him. While he held it both read it.

_Kei Suzuki_

The blonde was stunned to read the name there. Yoko noticed his reaction and stared at him curiously. This couldn't be the red-headed Kei he had met at The Seyna. He flipped the card over and found much to his despair that it read:

_The Seyna Hotel_

"Did you know this girl?" Yoko inquired softly feeling the aura of sadness shrouding him.

"Yeah I did. She was a receptionist at the hotel I was staying at. But why would anyone kill her?" Neither of the two was able to ponder his query due to a shower of bullets coming at them. Tidus had been able to make it behind a nearby stack of crates. Yoko had been much less lucky. Several bullets had pierced through her soft skin. She now lay on the ground in a growing puddle of crimson blood. Her face showed a surprised expression mixed with anxiety.

The blonde peeked around the boxes to see roughly ten Yevon soldiers armed with guns and Seymour. He glared at them and prayed that they wouldn't shoot him too. Even though he could fight he still wasn't strong enough to take ten soldiers and Seymour all at once.

"It would just be easier if you stopped hiding over there." Seymour's chilling voice called over to him. He began stepping out and was stunned to find from behind he was hit over the head. The blow was so powerful that he collapsed and fell into the welcoming darkness free of the throbbing pain in his skull.

Q-Q

Yuna looked over the crowds. She was at Luca Stadium in a booth near the top. Many people had gathered for the occasion. Who wouldn't be thrilled at hearing that Lady Yuna and Maester Seymour were announcing their marriage to Spira! Technically there were several people. Lady Yuna herself and her Guardians but there was a problem there too. All of them were dead excluding one. So there were only two roughly that opposed it.

Her eyes continued wandering over the many Spirans. The Summoner hoped to see a familiar blonde head. Adding to her depression she didn't. In a matter of minutes it would become a world fact that she, Lady Yuna, was married to a sick murder otherwise known as Maester Seymour to those who were civilians.

The brunette shook a little. She was having problems still trying to forget the images from earlier. There had been so much blood.

She was in the middle of the few next to her. To her right was Maester Mika. Who she had been told was also an unsent like Seymour. On her left was her husband, Seymour. Other seats were filled with rich patrons that donated much money to Yevon and in return they were given seats with Maesters and Summoners that were well known like herself.

Someone banged on a gong and the entire stadium reduced to silence. Mika stood up and made his way to the edge of the seats. All was silent for a few minutes. Images from earlier when she had walked into her room began replaying in her head.

_She had opened the door gently expecting to clothes layering the floor from Etsu looking for something for the Summoner to wear._

"Greetings to all of you! I know most of you are anxious to hear the grand news we have to announce to you concerning Lady Yuna and Maester Seymour." Mika began.

_What she had found was sickening. Something she had never wanted to see ever in her lifetime._

"Some of you may have already shaped out our announcement or may have been told by a friend. Either way we are here to celebrate this joyous news!"

_Blood smeared across walls. Windows even had blood covered on them. Vases were cracked or laying on the ground broken._

"Our beloved Maester Seymour and the beautiful Lady Yuna had been wed several days ago in Bevelle!" A slight murmur began in the crowd.

_The television set was on the ground smashed with pieces of glass broken from it scattered nearby. The once stunningly beautiful carpet was soaked with crimson now. _

"I'm sure all of you citizens of Spira are thrilled with news and stunned. Not many of us expected these two to become a couple." Yuna began to feel a throbbing in her head.

_Bullets littered the ground. A few guns lay around. She began trembling and knelt down. _

"Would this couple pleas step over so here so Spira can see your faces?" Seymour stood and roughly grabbed her hand. He led her over to the other unsent.

_Her hands shakily clutched her head. She closed her eyes for a few minutes to try and clam herself. Slowly she lifted her back up and gazed once again at the bloody mess._

"We all hope that maybe this pair of lovers may be able to rid us of Sin, a repeat of Lady Yunalesca and Lord Zaon's fate." Yuna slowly reached a hand to her now throbbing temples. She was experiencing flashbacks of earlier.

_Etsu, who had made her way to becoming somewhat of a friend to Yuna, was stained with blood. Several soldiers also lay dead. The guns that had been strewn must have been theirs. A shadow cast its way across the shaking Summoner from behind._

"They certainly have the faces of Saviors. Maester Seymour do have anything to comment on this." Seymour nodded.

_She knew it was him. Only a single word escaped her lips, "Why?" He didn't answer at first, simply gazing at her. "She was helping you Lady Yuna. There was no other alternative." He told her in that bone chilling voice of his._

"Lady Yuna and I do intend to travel to Spira and gain the Final Aeon." Seymour announced. Memories of her nightmare and her experience earlier began mixing themselves together. The result was even more terrifying images for Yuna.

_There Rikku lay covered in blood, eyes staring unseeing. She almost vomited from the sight of her dead cousin. She ran over to the next light. There she saw Lulu lying on her back dead. _

_Blood smeared across walls. Windows even had blood covered on them. Vases were cracked or laying on the ground broken._

"Therefore freeing you from Sin for ten years." Yuna couldn't take it the pain was too much for her. She jerked her hand free from Seymour's death like grip. She clutched her head and screamed. Seymour stopped talking and all eyes were on her. Her eyes were blinded by pain as she stumbled. Accidentally she tripped and fell off the edge. Her hands came free of her head. The pain stopped as she fell. No more she haunted by the horrendous sights she saw. She felt free!

The Summoners eyes glanced at the crowds of thousands of people as she fell. So many worried and frightened expressions were directed at her. For perhaps the first time in days a smile graced her lips. She closed her eyes and clapped her hands together and began praying. Praying for a way to stop her fall and escape from her unsent husband.

Q-Q

Tidus's eyes flickered open to nothing but darkness at first. He thought he was maybe dead but soon his eyes grew used to the darkness. He gazed down to look at the condition of his body. His arms were chained to the walls behind him. The blondes who body felt sore.

A sound from the other end of the room startled him. A small scrapping noise was heard. Slowly another head came into his view. He couldn't believe who he was seeing. The only thing he was able to say was, "I thought you were dead."

Q-Q

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! I wanted to leave some good stuff for the next chapter! I think many will of you will like the next one a lot! I just got a new cell phone and bizarrely I named it Seymour. After the Seymour from FFX. Isn't that weird? I will try to update quicker too but schools started again…so you get even slower updates! SORRY! Ja ne!


	7. Tears of Fear

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for longness to update again. I was working on my other story Overload. I just got the first chapter up! So I can work on this again for awhile…OH! Can't Stop the Rain belongs to Cascada. I love Cascada! She has such a unique style. Well…enjoy the chapter then:)

Story: Save Me

Disclaimer: As you guessed me own nothing.

Summary: Say back at the Al Bhed Home Tidus was left behind and everyone was too late to stop Yuna's marriage. Everyone believes that Tidus was dead. Yuna tries to cope with her sorrow while being married to Seymour. While Tidus tries to find a way back to Yuna and his friends. Will Tidus and Yuna ever see each other again?

Chapter 7: Tears of Fear

Q-Q

As the Summoner plummeted towards the ground, many stared unbelieving of the actions she had chosen. Yuna's bi-colored eyes remained firmly shut, strongly believing that she would saved. Her body inches away from the ground.

The brunette's eyes burst open as a wave of light flashed over the stadium. Her body seemed weightless; she twisted and twirled as she turned upright. As though she were swimming she kicked her way upwards towards a somewhat distance seating space. The faces of the Spirans had been frozen to a face of shock.

"So time froze…" Yuna mumbled. Another wave passed through, this time throwing Yuna into complete darkness. The force of the wave had thrown her to the ground. She shook her head slightly and used one of her hands to brush her hair from her face. Steadily she stood erect again.

Everything was dark…

All people had vanished from view…

No sounds but her quite silent breathing…

_How, how am I supposed to feel_

_When everything around me_

_Is nothing but a fake disguise_

She put one a firm foot forward, the soft sound it made echoed in the area. Yuna froze in mid-step. She was frightened and puzzled.

_I don't know_

_I don't know where I belong_

_It's time for me to carry on_

_I'll say goodbye_

Her head bowed slightly, shadows shaded her eyes. Glistening tears pooled in her eyes. Leaking out and slipping down her delicate skin. Leaving traces of it behind.

_I can't stop the rain from fallin'_

_I'm drownin in these tears I cry_

_Since you left without a warning _

_I face dawn with sleepless eyes_

She collapsed to her knees, hugging her knees tight. Tears fell more fiercely. She didn't want to be weak. But she was…

_No I can't go on_

_When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy_

_I can't stop, I can't stop the rain _

_From fallin'_

She pretended to be strong on the outside and pulled it off. On the inside she was as delicate as glass, easily shattered.

_So, tell me where I went wrong_

_I'm stuck inside a dream long gone_

_It's hard to reveal the truth_

Yuna tried to silence herself from her growing sobs, but failed. A small hooded boy appeared in front of her. Her sobs grew distant, a thing of the past.

_Your love,_

_Is nothing but a bitter taste_

_It's better if I walk away,_

_Away from you_

"It's okay to cry, he did." The boy said, his words echoing. Yuna fixed her gaze upon him.

"Who's 'he'?" She asked, her voice quivering. He didn't answer but continued to stare into the endless darkness. "What is this place?"

_I can't stop the rain from fallin'_

_I'm drownin' in these tears I cry_

_Since you left without warning_

"…This place is a part of the Farplane that had been swallowed by darkness. Only a Fayth can access it." He answered. Yuna didn't fully comprehend what he had explained but understood he was a Fayth.

"You're a Fayth?" Yuna questioned.

"Yes, the Fayth of Bahamut." The Fayth of Bahamut said, nodding along with his reply.

_I face the dawn with sleepless eyes_

_No I can't go on_

_When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy_

"Why am I here?" That was the only thing Yuna didn't grasp properly.

"You prayed for someone to save you from your fall. I merely answered your prayer." The hooded boy said as he began walking away.

"WAIT!" Yuna stood tall and yelled after him. He stopped in mid-step. "How do I leave here?"

"Follow the illuminated pathway. Your heart will guide you." With those words he dissipated into the darkness. Leaving Yuna to find the meaning of his words.

Following the departure of the Fayth an eruption of Pyreflies came from the black ground. As the Pyreflies also dispelled they left behind a clear shimmering pathway of azure light. The brunette Summoner assumed this was the trail the boy had mentioned. She put her right foot out and began walking down the pathway of azure light, determined to reach the end.

_I can't stop, I can't stop the rain_

_From fallin'_

Q-Q

A/N: I know short and probably lousy. It's just a filler for the BIGGER stuff. So don't murder me please. Next chapter will be up in a couple of minutes!


	8. Alive Once

A/N: HI!!! Woot I'm typing more!!! Last chappie was mainly Yuna so this ones gonna do more about Tidus. Yet more explaining…

Story: Save Me

Disclaimer: As you guessed me own nothing.

Summary: Say back at the Al Bhed Home Tidus was left behind and everyone was too late to stop Yuna's marriage. Everyone believes that Tidus was dead. Yuna tries to cope with her sorrow while being married to Seymour. While Tidus tries to find a way back to Yuna and his friends. Will Tidus and Yuna ever see each other again?

Chapter 8: Alive Once

Q-Q

Tidus was unbelieving of the girl in front of him. He rubbed his eyes (suffering the pain of lifting his chained arms up) thinking they might be functioning improperly. No matter how long he looked it was still her. The blonde hair, green eyes and the same outfit: it was Rikku. Only changes had occurred. Her hair hung down and was almost a brown color from the large amount of grime in it. Boots and gloves long gone. Tears and cuts adorned her skin and clothes. Chains dug into her skin leaving bruises.

Rikku stared deep into his cerulean eyes, as if seeing if it was really him. The scraping of chains returned as she continued crawling over to him. At last she sat in front of him and a small smile light up her dirtied face.

"You thought I was dead?" She asked her voice raspy from weeks of not being used.

"Yeah I saw you on TV. You and everyone else were dead." Tidus replied. She smiled even wider.

"I thought you were dead!" Rikku said. Tidus stared as the Al Bhed who was on the floor laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"What's so funny?" Tidus asked not believing she was doing. Her breathing returned to normal before long and she was able to talk properly.

"It's bizarre we both thought that the other was dead! I find that so to be so entertaining!" Rikku clarified.

"Are you the only one who made it?" Tidus requested, moving onto more grave topics. Rikku's smiling face darkened into a forbidding expression.

"No Auron's alive too. Kimahri and Wakka died on the spot. Lulu made it a few more days after their deaths and then she passed on." Rikku responded, looking distant.

"How'd you and Auron survive?" Tidus inquired.

"I guess I just didn't get as badly injured as the others. Auron…well…" The blonde girl drifted off.

"So…what about Auron?" The blitzer persisted.

"He's an-'' Rikku was cut off by a gruff voice coming from a corner hidden in darkness.

"I'm unsent. I can't die until I'm sent." Auron said moving closer into the light. Tidus's eyes scanned over his body. He seemed only vaguely sullied, nothing compared to Rikku who was like a garbage dump.

"Your-your a-an unsent!!" Tidus practically yelled. Auron made no movements and showed no emotion.

"Shocking isn't it?" Rikku commented, "I never would of thought he be one of those!"

"……………………" Auron remained silent.

"So…Rikku do you have any clue how we're going to get out of here?" Tidus asked trying to get Rikku from the subject of Auron being unsent. It was evident that he didn't want to converse about it.

The once lively Al Bhed's face dimmed. She seemed to think somewhat about her answer before opening her mouth. "I…don't know."

"……If you're able to find a way under this rock floor, there's a sewer channel that leads out of Bevelle." Auron informed.

"How'd ya know that?" Rikku implored, her face rising once again.

Auron grunted then answered, "I studied maps of it and its architecture while I was here with Braska, before leaving on his Pilgrimage."

"OH!" Rikku said making a big O with her mouth, "Still how are we going to get under?"

Even Auron had no answer for that. Tidus was also left **_flabbergasted_** (A/N: Such a funny word! LOL!) by that. A brilliant strategy appeared to Rikku. Tidus watched curiously as Rikku searched her pockets and drew out a grenade.

"We can use this to blow the floor open!" Rikku looked proud of her idea, "This is the only one I managed to keep away from those icky Bevelle soldiers!"

"We still have a problem Rikku." Tidus spoke up. Rikku looked at him **_flabbergasted_** (A/N: There's that word again!!!!! LMAO!). "Our arms are chained to walls." To emphasize his point he hoisted his arms up slightly in the air.

"I can fix that too!" Rikku chirped. She bent her head over and found a remaining hairpin. "We can unlock them with this! I'm a great lock picker!" Tidus looked astonished a Rikku. Even Auron was faintly impressed by the small girl.

The Al Bhed clambered over to each of them after picking her own chains open. Tidus rubbed his arms from where the chains had been. All three rose and positioned themselves close to the walls.

"We should all get away quickly. The guards will here the noise and come by. So we have to move hastily." Rikku instructed. Tidus nodded while Auron made no notice that he had even heard Rikku. Rikku set the grenade and threw it. There was a huge _BANG _as the grenade caused the floor to cave in. Walls also crumbled in after them. The three jumped in and ran through the murky water. Shouts came from above as they ran. Tidus didn't glance back but heard splashes signifying that they were already being trailed.

Q-Q

A/N: Yes I DID A DOUBLE UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! I BET YOU'RE ALL **_FLABBERGASTED_**!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE THAT WORD SO I BOLDED, PUT IT IN ITALICS AND UNDERLINED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now please review…


	9. Traitor

A/N: It has taken me four months but I am updating! Go me!

Disclaimer: I own nuthin, but my muffin! Nummy!

Save Me

By:_ Kixyelle_

Chapter 9

_Traitors_

Q-Q

Tidus panted and dodged behind a portion of a large pipe. As Rikku ran by, he grabbed her and pulled her out of danger. Auron also joined the two. The trio had been running for partially over a half an hour. By now the Yevonite soldiers had caught up to them. Currently the soldiers were keeping their distance, hiding behind debris. All of the soldiers had their rifles out, and were shooting madly. Bullets were hammering the broken pipe, rendering them without an escape.

"Ah! Auron behind you!" Rikku shouted. Apparently, one of the Yevonite soldiers had managed to sneak up near them underneath the cover of the bullets. The soldier had his rifle raised and a finger on the trigger. Quickly, Auron stood and smacked the soldier directly on the head, causes the soldier to lose consciousness. Auron picked up the gun the soldier had dropped and handed it to Rikku. The soldiers momentarily paused their firing.

_BRIIIIIIIIING!_

The soldiers were firing again. One of the bullets hit Auron square in the soldier, due to the fact he was still standing. No blood came out; the soldiers were shocked and hesitated once more. Rikku took this chance and began firing the rifle right away. Several soldiers fell to Rikku's shots. The Yevonite soldiers snapped out of their daze and began firing again. A few soldiers came running up to the pipe they were hiding behind, attempting a similar tactic from before. Rikku took aim at the running soldiers and prepared to fire, but was stopped by Auron. Questioningly, she stared up at him.

"Wait for them to get closer, and then shoot. We can use their guns." Auron informed Rikku. The soldiers came right before them, and Rikku shoot them all down. Auron leaned around the edge of the pipe and collected their weapons. He managed to get: two pistols and three rifles. Auron tossed Tidus a rifle and took up the other two rifles himself. Tidus and Auron joined Rikku in shooting.

Miraculously, they scattered the soldiers. The smell of blood was thick in the air now. Rikku coughed slightly from the smell but kept focused on the regrouping troops. The soldiers were done regrouping and were ready to shot. No one made any movements though. Why? There was a growing mass of darkness arising from the ground.

"So this what the Fayth had in mind…" Auron mumbled. Rikku glanced at him doubtfully, Auron ignored her stare. A small white flash came from the darkness. A young brunette girl tumbled out of the darkness. She wasn't exactly sure where she was. Pyreflies danced around her and the darkness before fading away with the darkness.

"Yuna…" Tidus whispered as he gazed at the confused brunette. Without warning, he sprinted over to Yuna and tugged her back over to behind the pipe. Still in a daze, Yuna simply sat there. Rikku couldn't hold back her tears; she was thrilled to see her cousin. She entrapped Yuna in a tight hug.

"Rikku?" Yuna asked. Rikku nodded and embraced Yuna even tighter. Over Rikku's shoulder, the Summoner saw Auron, Tidus and a whole mass of soldiers. Rikku released her from her hug. "What's going on here?" The soldiers began firing again. Auron shoved the females and Tidus down behind the cover of the pipe.

"We'll talk later. First we have to deal with the soldiers." Auron, Rikku and Tidus resumed firing. Yuna felt useless just sitting there. She couldn't operate a gun, leaving her weaponless. She was completely useless. That is unless she attempted a Summoning. But to that in an enclosed space would be suicide. It was worth a shot at least. She clasped her hands together and began praying for an Aeon.

A small earthquake started as the Summoning began. Bright lights flashed and Bahamut appeared. Looks of surprise were on all faces. Bahamut, on a command from Yuna mentally, began readying Mega Flare. The four dashed away from Bahamut and the soldiers, trying to escape Mega Flare. The once small earthquake evolved into an enormous one. The walls were starting to cave in as they ran. A light at the end, daylight. The group jumped down out of the sewer and into a polluted pond.

Q-Q

Tidus, Yuna, Rikku and Auron sat underneath a tent at the Calm Lands Travel Agency. From the murky pond they had been in earlier they had walked all the way to the Calm Lands. The Al Bhed running the Travel Agency had welcomed them in. After eating, sleeping, showering and changing into dry clothing the four were relaxing.

"Now is the time to talk." Auron spoke up suddenly. Rikku sat up with Yuna. All four shared their sides of what had ensued. Later that day Yuna was standing behind the Travel Agency watching the sunset.

"This just like it was on the Mihen Highroad." A voice spoke from Yuna's back. She turned and saw Tidus making his way slowly up to her.

"Yeah it is," She replied. For several minutes the two stood in silence.

"Yuna, are you going to continue your Pilgrimage still?" Tidus asked unexpectedly. Yuna didn't reply at first.

"Yes, why are you asking?"

"It's just. Now you've been branded a traitor by Yevon and all. Spira hates you. So there's really no point." Yuna shook her head at Tidus.

"Even if I am now a traitor and hated by the world. I'm still going. Someone has to defeat Sin." With those words she walked off in the haze of the sunset back towards the Travel Agency.

Q-Q

A/N: THE END! Reviews are most apperciated!


End file.
